Insetos x EB
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Foi quando eu escutei um grito. Bella, pensei. Deixamos a comida de qualquer jeito e corremos para o meu quarto. Enquanto ela ainda gritava. - Edward! – ela gritou. Eu escutei o barulho de passos pela casa. – Edward! Socorro! – outro grito. " trecho.


**Nome:** Insetos

**Autor:** Luxúria Black

**Tipo:** Romance / Humor

**Censura:** Livre =D

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Postada:** 4 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo:** "Foi quando eu escutei um grito. Bella, pensei. Deixamos a comida de qualquer jeito e corremos para o meu quarto. Enquanto ela ainda gritava.

- Edward! – ela gritou. Eu escutei o barulho de passos pela casa. – Edward! Socorro! – outro grito. (...)" trecho da fic.

**Capa: **h t t p : / / i 4 4 . t i n y p i c . c o m / r c 2 0 q w . j p g

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Nem a Bella, a Alice, ou qualquer outro personagem do mundo "Twilight", mas se o Edward fosse meu, bem ... aí é outra história.

**Nota:** EDWARD, ME MORDE [666 ~

**x.x.x.x**

_"Ugh", eu estremecí._

_"O que foi?", ele perguntou ansiosamente - distraído, mas não o suficiente. A escuridão não abandonou os olhos dele completamente._

_"Agulhas", eu expliquei, desviando o olhar daquela que estava na minha mão. Eu me concentrei nos ladrilhos do teto e tentei respirar fundo a despeito da dor nas minhas costelas._

_"Medo de agulhas", ele murmurou pra si mesmo por baixo do fôlego, balançando a cabeça. "Oh, um vampiro sádico, tentando torturar ela até a morte, claro, sem problema, ela corre pra encontrá-lo. Um tubo na mão, por outro lado..."_

_Eu revirei meus olhos._

**(Crepúsculo – Capítulo 24: Um Impasse)**

**x.x.x.x**

**Insetos**

_Edward's POV_

Não era de hoje que os pesadelos a deixavam inquieta a noite, mas eu sempre estava la para abraça-la quando acordasse assutada.

Faziam-se 3 dias que ela estava dormindo aqui em casa. Alice havia inventado mais uma de suas noites do pijama e Charlie acritou. Como ele poderia se deixar levar pela cara inocente de Alice? Eu não sabia. Era inocente demais. Só eu sabia o quanto irritante ela poderia ser?

Mesmo assim eu agradesso a ela por ter Bella como amiga, assim ela pode vir aqui varias vezes.

Agora ela estava deitada na cama que eu havia colocado no meu quarto. No inicio o sonho era tranguilo, então eu nem dei muita atenção. Mas quando ela começou a se revirar na cama e me chamar e a abracei, foi quando ela acordou alarmada.

- Esta tudo bem – eu disse para acalma-la, enquanto a respiração dela voltava a acalmar. – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu sei – a senti me apertar contra seu corpo. – Eu sei – sua voz começou a ficar lenta e logo ela estava dormindo. Sono que durou calmo até de manhã

**x.x.x.x**

- Estou um pouco preocupado com Bella – comentei com Alice em uma dessas noites enquanto "jogavam" xadrez na sala. Emmett e Rosalie assistiam a TV, Carlisle e Esme tiraram algumas horas para momentos románticos e Jasper resolveu não se esforçar e foi caçar.

- Não é preciso – esticou a mão para mexer uma das pessas que eu sabia ser o cavalo, mas em uma de suas rápidas visões ela viu que eu sabia então, recuou a mão. – Se acontecesse algo com ela eu saberia – ela me ollhou. – Você confia em mim, certo?

- Que pergunta boba, pequena. Claro que sim.

- Então promete não mexer o rei e u prometo não mexer o bispo – ela falou piscando o olho, mas eu vi que ela trapacearia.

- Ta bom – suspirei. – Eu não confio _tanto _assim.

Ela riu.

**x.x.x.x**

Outro pesadelo na noite seguinte. Parecia sem fim.

- O que você sonha? – perguntei um dia desses quando ela não conseguia mais domir.

- É bobeira, meu amor – falou corando levemente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, não se preocupe – e me abraçou.

**x.x.x.x**

Eu estava na cozinha junto com Esme e Alice, elas estava me ajudando a fazer o café da manhã de Bella. Carlisle estava no hospital, Jasper e Emmett estvam la fora brincando de luta escondido, com ocrianças. E Rosalie esta em baixo de um de seus novos carros.

Foi quando eu escutei um grito. _Bella_, pensei. Deixamos a comida de qualquer jeito e corremos para o meu quarto. Enquanto ela ainda gritava.

- Edward! – ela gritou. Eu escutei o barulho de passos pela casa. – Edward! Socorro! – outro grito.

Em poucos segundos eu estava abrindo a porta para encontrar uma Bella assutada. Ela logo correu e me abraçou escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

- O que houve? – a tirei de dentro do quarto.

Ela nada disse, apenas apontou para o canto do quarto, ao lado do quarda roupa.

- Alice! – exclamei. Eu não sentia nenhum cheiro diferente, a não ser o de Bella.

Alice foi até lá e riu.

- Não é engraçado – Bella tremeu. – Esse demônio saiu dos meus pesadelos.

- É só uma barata, Bella.

- Uma barata? – riu Emmett deixando Bella corada.

Ela me apertou mais tremendo quando Rosalie bufou e voltou para seu novo brinquedinho. Jasper apenas deu de ombros e puxou Emmett para fora da casa. Esme acariciou a cabeça de Bella.

- É só um inseto – ela disse fazendo Bella se apertar mais em mim.

Alice riu e pegou o bicho pela antena aproximando-se de Bella.

- Não!

Ela se escondeu atrás de mim.

- Pára Alice – pedi. A coisinha deu de ombros e jogou o inseto pela janela.

Bella ainda estava tremendo eu acariciei seus braços.

- Era apenas um barata, Bella.

- Eu sei – ela choramingou e eu tive que rir.

Ela estava hospedada por um tmepo na casa de 7 vampiros, havia enfrentado 3 perseguidores e ainda tinha um amigo como lobisomem ... ELA TINHA MEDO DE BARATA!

Como?

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu não te entendo. Vem, vamos beber água.

**x.x.x.x**

- Melhor?

- Sim.

- Então você sonhava com ... baratas? – ela tremeu.

- Insetos. Enormes, com dentes afiados e mão compridas. Era tudo tão real – ela suspirou. Aproximei-me dela.

- Nada vai acontecer com você.

- Eu sei.

- Ah, pobre Bella. Ser atacadas por vampiros sádicos e lobisomens nervosos sim, mas baratas, não!

- Pára – me deu um tapa no ombro que não passou de uma leve brisa.

A abracei.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo tambem.

- Quando precisar e só me chamar que eu te defenderei de baratas assassinas – ri quando ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito com vergonha.

- Meu herói.

- Ah, Bella, o que eu faço com você?

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Oi. Q- IOASUDOIAUSDOIUAOSDIUAOSIDUOASI sim, so eu *____________* Bom, essa fic saiu de noite, do nada. Eu estava escutando música quando eu lembrei do trecho que esta no inicio do capítulo. OASIUDOAISUDOIASUDOAISUDOAI aí eu pensei, putx, e se isso acontecesse? *_* ai saiu essa coisa. U_____________U OAISUDIAUSDOIUAOSIDUOAISDUOAIUSDOI espero que gostem. Não esta betada, então perdoem meus erros.

Beijos ;*

**x.x.x.x**

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
